ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah 10 Episode Guide
This is the Episode Guide for Noah 10. Noah 10 Season 1 (2009) * 1. Galvan B Invasion * 2. Divided * 3. Ghostfreak Rising * 4. Stuck on Anur Phaetos * 5. DNAlien Strike * 6. X=10+2 * 7. Twin * 8. Diamondheaded Bounty Hunter * 9. Noah vs Vilgax Part 1 * 10. Noah vs Vilgax Part 2 * 11. Race Against Time * 12. Highbreed War Noah 10 Ultimate Alien Season 1 (2009-2010) * 1. Duped * 2. Hit 'Em Where They Live * 3. Arrested * 4. Blazed * 5. Eye of the Tiger-Alien * 6. Guy and the Hand of Darkness * 7. Kopy Kat * 8. Vengeance of Vilgax Season 2 (2010) * 9. Framed * 10. Vilgax's Lackey * 11. The Return * 12. Be Afraid of the Dark * 13. Secret of the Matrix (Movie) * 14. Albedo Returns * 15. Vilgax Attacks Part 1 * 16. Vilgax Attacks Part 2 * 17. Animo's Mutants * 18. The Secret of Petropia * 19. Noah 11,000 * 20. The End of Vilgax Part 1 * 21. The End of Vilgax Part 2 Noah 10 Super Force Season 1 (2010) * 1. Bivalvan's Invasion * 2. Galapegus Rampage * 3. NRGetic * 4. Andreas Fault * 5. Fused * 6. Aggregor Attack Part 1 * 7. Aggregor Attack Part 2 * 8. Map of Infinity * 9. In Too Deep * 10. Magical Wonderland * 11. Piece at Perplexahedron * 12. Forge of Creation * 13. Dr. Animo's Comeback * 14. Enoch Returns * 15. Repo-Men Galore Noah 12 Season 1 (2010-2011) * 1. The Creature From Beyond * 2. Vicktor, Animo, and SevenSeven * 3. Frieza-The Cold Tyrant * 4. Kevin Helps? * 5. Super Saiyan! * 6. Albedo and the Potis ALtiare * 7. Plant of Doom * 8. Psyphon Strikes * 9. Frieza Returns * 10. Unlucky Break * 11. Defeated Again Season 2(2011) * 12. Basic Training * 13. Animo and Sunder * 14. Imperfect Cell * 15. Tetrax's Assimilation * 16. Perfection * 17. Battle for Earth Part 1 * 18. Battle for Earth Part 2 * 19. Battle for Earth Part 3 * 20. Save the World Season 3 (2011) * 13. Super Jario Bros. * 14. Noah 11,000 Returns * 15. Frieza's Squad, The Ginyu Force * 16. Guldo's Mind Bind * 17. Recoome Unleashed * 18. Purple Comet Duo * 19. Ginyu Assault * 20. Body Change * 21. Back to Normal * 22. The Training Session of Noah Segurason * 23. Prisoner 775 is Missing Season 4 (2011) * 24. Insect Underground * 25. Noah Goes Down * 26. Eon and Imperfect Cell * 27. The Second Attack * 28. Gathered Noahs * 29. Cell in the Storm * 30. Perfect in the Forge * 31. The Cell Games * 32. Noah 12K out, Noah 16 in! * 33. Noah 11 and Noah 12 in Action! * 34. All-Out Four Way Noah Clash! * 35. Cell Gone for Good...or is he? Season 5 (2011) * 36. Ghostfreak's Challenge * 37. To Incarcecon * 38. Energy Cores * 39. 4 Villains, one goal, and energy cores * 40. Mystery Alien Unleashed * 41. Vreedle Vreedle Lemon Screedle * 42. Every Villain Insanely Looked-and-Striked * 43. Allies * 44. Ghostfreak and Psyphon * 45. Hot Potatrix, Hot Potatrix * 46. Noah Gone Bad * 47. Cell Jr. Season 6 (2011) * 48. Gathering the Allies * 49. Army vs Cell Jr. * 50. Andromedas and Highbreeds * 51. Ultimate Goku Stage 2! * 52. Noah kicks butt * 53. Cell Jr. at Full Power * 54. Death of the Heroes * 55. The Real End of Cell * 56. Alien X the Life Saver! * 57. Techadon Assault * 58. Mecha Frieza * 59. Ghostfreak's Finale Attack Part 1 * 60. Ghostfreak's Finale Attack Part 2 Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Multiple Series